nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aster
Aster Laplace (アスター・ラプラス) is a human teenager and main protagonist of Phantasmagnolia. Aster is one of Pyo's oldest characters in terms of creation, having been made in 2011. She's often drawn with Cahaya and Dahlia. She is an orphan and does not know who her parents are, seemingly convinced that aliens are the cause of it. Appearance Aster has dark colored skin with short, messy auburn hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a red jumpsuit with a beige jacket, a white scarf, navy blue tights, and large red shoes. She also has red squared glasses and a button or badge on her scarf with a yellow star in the middle. It seems that she also has a braid at elbow length, it is unknown if this is hidden behind her scarf in her present design or cut short. She has rarely been drawn wearing a dark red high school uniform with a blue plaid ribbon. She also seems to be wearing pin badges on the lapel and a backpack. In old designs, she can be seen wearing a sailor school uniform. Personality Aster is said to be very athletic, confident, quick to take action and easily excitable. She is also stated to be called a chuunibyou, implying she may be a know-it-all or overzealous in make-believe things. She seems to be a little hot blooded, drawn often shouting or looking angry. She can also be seen flustered when with Dahlia at times. Relationships Aster is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far Dahlia Le Verrier Aster is seen often in illustrations with Dahlia. She is stated to be Aster's best and only friend. It may also be implied that Aster has a crush on Dahlia as seen in some illustrations. Dahlia's family is said to pay for the property damage Aster sometimes causes. Cahaya Cahaya is seen often in pictures with Aster. It seems their relationship seems to be that of a friendly rivalry of sorts, though it is currently unclear. It was confirmed on Pyo's Curiouscat that Cahaya and Akazel eventually adopt Aster as their daughter. Akazel It is currently unclear what kind of relationship Akazel and Aster have, though he has been drawn around her on occasion. It was confirmed on Pyo's Curiouscat that Cahaya and Akazel eventually adopt Aster as their daughter. Makemake It is currently unclear what relationship Makemake and Aster have, though Makemake seems to call Aster "Red Glasses-kun" as stated in a Curiouscat answer. Rosemary It is currently unclear what kind of relationship Aster and Rosemary have, but the two may to be connected through Makemake and the fact both of them wear similar red glasses. Trivia * Aster is the name of a type of perennial flowering plants in the family Asteraceae. The name Aster comes from the Greek word for star. * Her page on Uchinokomato.me states she is 16 years old, making her one of the few characters with a confirmed specified age. * Aster is said to have terrible vision and needs to wear her glasses all the time. * Aster has been stated to have ASD (Autistic Spectrum Disorder) as stated on Pyo's Curiouscat. * Pyo has stated that Aster is one of their easiest characters to draw. * Aster's shoes were said to be mainly inspired by Sonic's shoes from one episode of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, possibly referring to any of the episodes in the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds saga, likely to be the Atomic Relativity boots. Aster's shoes also bear some similarities to Ringo Andou's shoes from the Puyo Puyo series. * Aster's favorite food is stated to be [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chili_dog chili dogs], as well as her enthusiasm for athletics being because of a certain "favorite childhood character". This is likely referencing Sonic The Hedgehog. A fact which is also evident in a speedpaint video featuring Aster on Pyo's Youtube channel, with the background music being a remix of the song "Look Alike" from the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA. * Aster's favorite color is red. * Aster is seen in old illustrations with a dark aura around her hand, maybe implying she has control over part of her soul named a phantasm. This may also be the reason her scarf is seen in a clawed shape in various illustrations. * Aster's surname, Laplace, seems to be referencing astronomer Pierre-Simon Laplace. * Her official character page states she has never been to see a doctor, possibly implying either a very good immune system or something secret biologically. Gallery 8180a36574a0d32a04a035c02ee1eff5.png|Aster's old portrait d613a55fd6a60b64a5d5c46faf04f6c3.png 59726977 p2.png 0de4fa6cbebdb9b3a78eb53cb7078b21.png 4f2ae07234d2c7affd7b55a2d90a1390.png|Aster drawn with one of AtlasNir's OCs Aster-old.png|Aster's 2011 design Fdd152aaaeacc7222d9234751b830db1.png Phantasmagnolia2011ch5.png 0672c5ece39009b9ffc380cfdd9d63fc.png|A chibi Aster 596c5210373c19926c7d7da79b80bb43.png|Aster wearing a school uniform fake screenshot.png 1a43463fab920bf40ae94a336e0759dc.png Bcbfe71c8124812a2949d0c3fbfd0bb8.png|Aster holding Dahlia's hand 7a824a576eb57f4ca706cd443af9a00e.png|Aster drawn in the Puyo Puyo art style 02cdc02f79587b46ea9d83eacb98a96a.png|Aster scared by something c4eff0ef3b15c9005cbe35161d7397d2.png ca05164a89158c4af88d8263bf83d869.png c912bd4c698439a7b215f22fba3465ea.png 945dd1c6cac78b17965ebf355dd2bedd.png 8321029d908a1032fc6baac1ab963e26.png 0bb0043ba72f486866a8f9782091f77e.png 23bec15a8e2ea392d7d7136ba755d0ed.png Starry23.png|With AtlasNir's OC Starry22.png|With AtlasNir's OCs 0d84dd9dbdb0a64b5f8d00d5f7efadd9.png Threat.png|Aster threatening Makemake (?) Drw7qqq.png Idiots.png Ohshit.png Aliens.png Redacted1.png Redacted2.png Fnh.png Astr.png Example.png Maverick.png Lucky-you-dont-have-bones.gif 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png 7c6cb2f7afdea6ade88cdf337468908b.png 15197bfc68b2a88a7f59eaec8decac49.png 387ac3cc0a00bf19ba4a02d5665a8a43.png C5a3fd0da8320a90772875ceba5ba5cb.png 728b2d22f5bf387220565e6a414fb163.png 026018bad61758e41eff0f836803a57f.png E3e0573b73207137751e2625927ec733.png C994b6566b2ac0ab913085d33c796e13.png Db9ac55063b97249768006b5d82fc331.png E18cdb5d8b51448bc4a8155d11b35b4d.png 20fe1b07d062e4fea66ec978e71fe85b.png 87da4957b56126e870d0461170aef333.png D595f80fc808a7ddd4766fefd9be2c6b.png Preview.png E163a4d9a2b4f8bf35066e303337fc3e.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/aster.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113955 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Earthlings